The referenced application Ser. No. 07/150,089, filed Jan. 29, 1988, KOBLER.Iadd., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,693, .Iaddend.describes an arrangement of re-sleeve a cylinder with a sleeve which may include a printing forme, a printing plate, or a rubber blanket or coated sleeve, by introducing the sleeve through an opening of suitable size formed in one side wall of the printing machine over the cylinder. Application of sleeves on cylinders located in a printing machine by means of a sleeving apparatus has been previously proposed, see German Pat. No. 470,937. An opening is formed in the side wall of the machine, parallel to the axis of rotation of the respective cylinder, to provide access to the cylinder and to permit engagement with an auxiliary sleeving apparatus.
The referenced German Pat. No. 470,937 describes an auxiliary apparatus in which a carrier element, located in one of the side walls of the machine lifts the stub shaft of the respective cylinder. The carrier is located in the plane of the side wall of the machine. The cylinder is suitably supported, and the sleeve is suitably supported parallel to the axis of rotation of the respective cylinder. This, then, permits application of the sleeve over the bearing of the cylinder. The arrangement is designed to be used with an intaglio cylinder. Thereafter, the support is again placed in position to locate the stub shaft bearing, and the auxiliary apparatus can be removed.
The referenced patent is specifically directed to re-sleeving an intaglio cylinder. As is well known, printing cylinders using intaglio printing need not be shifted in position; they can be located in fixed axial positions in the side walls of the printing machine. The web on which printing is to be carried out is pressed by suitable rollers referred to as presser rollers against the intaglio cylinder for printing thereof, as well known.
It has been found that support of the cylinder may cause difficulties since an auxiliary holding apparatus must be applied against the outside wall of the printing machine to support the cylinder.